Hah? Kutu?
by shitsuka
Summary: Pagi itu Sakura, si perempuan cantik pemilik rambut panjang bewarna merah jambu memasuki halaman Konoha Senior High School dengan rambut acak – Eh kenapa begitu? Silent reader and Flame are Mind to R n R? No pair, and just a short


**Hah? Kutu?** Shitsuka

**Naruto** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** T

**Genre** Humor (mungkin?)

**Warning Typos, Miss Typo, Nyaris PWP apa malah PWP ya? Judul dengan cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya. Bila ada kemiripan cerita sungguh itu ketidak sengajaan cerita ini real dari kejadian nyata.**

**Aloha~ shitsu disini~ fict ini berdasarkan kejadian real loh~**

**Selamat Membaca~**

**Mau nge – Flame, Mau meng – kritik, mau memberi saran, atau apa pun itu Shitsu terima, yang penting itu semua dapat membangun dalam pembuatan fict ini~**

**RnR?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Sakura, si perempuan cantik pemilik rambut panjang bewarna merah jambu memasuki halaman Konoha Senior High School dengan rambut acak – acakan. Sedari tadi tangannya tak usai mengacak – acak.. err lebih tepatnya menggaruk – garuk di bagian kepalanya.

"Oi Jenong!" sapa salah seorang temannya yang berambut blonde panjang.

"Apa Ino pig?" balas Sakura.

"Kenapa kau terus menggaruk – garuk kepala mu bodoh? Kau terlihat seperti monyet tahu," ujar Ino.

"Berisik Ino pig. Entahlah rasanya gatal sekali.. Padahal aku yakin tadi pagi aku sudah memersihkan rambutku dengan bersih." jawab Sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah mungkin kau gatal – gatal karena ada debu yang menempel dirambutmu," ucap Ino sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi kearah gedung Konoha Senior High School.

"Oi tunggu aku Ino pig!" seru Sakura sambil berlari kecil untuk mengejar Ino.

Mereka pun bersama – sama memasuki gedung sekolah itu dengan canda dan tawa, namun sesekali mereka bertengkar kecil hanya karena masalah sepele. Saat Sakura sedang mengganti sendal yang iya gunakan dengan _**uwabaki **_ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang berjalan – jalan diatas kepalanya.

_Srek srek srek.._

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Ugh, seperti ada yang berjalan diatas kepalaku.." gumamnya.

"Jenong! Berhenti menggaruk kepala mu bodoh. Ayo lekas ke kelas! Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi! Dan pelajaran Orochi _**–sensei **_akan dimulai," seru Ino.

"Iya iya Ino pig. Khh tapi rambutku gatal sekali!" balas Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino pun langsung bergegas menuju kelas mereka, dan entah beruntung atau apa saat mereka tiba di kelas mereka bel pun berbunyi. Dengan sigap merekapun langsung menuju tempat duduk mereka masing – masing.

"_**Ohayou**_ Sakura _**–chan **_tumben sekali hari ini kau telat?" ucap seseorang anak laki – laki yang memiliki rambut kuning yang melawan arah gravitasi bumi. Sebut saja namanya Naruto.

"Aku kesiangan karena mengurusi rambutku Naruto," balas Sakura sambil melihat kearah Naruto sekilas yang kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang duduk tepat disamping Naruto. "Ah _**ohayou**_ Sasuke _**–kun**_!" sapanya dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke jelas, singkat dan padat.

"Uhuk," seseorang yang telah berdiri sedari tadi didepan sana berdeham sejenak sebelum memulai berkata – kata. "Bisa kita mulai pelajaran hari ini?" tanyanya dengan senyuman licik dibibirnya, yang tentu saja membuat satu kelas bergidik (minus Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap kearah luar jendela dan Naruto yang sedari tadi bermain dengan telepon genggam canggih miliknya).

"_**Ha'i **_tentu saja Orochimaru _**–sensei**_," jawab murid sekelas (minus Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing – masing) dengan nada bergetar.

Pelajaran pagi itu pun dimulai dengan keadaan tegang yang menyelimuti kelas itu.

Disela – sela pelajaran, Naruto yang merasa bosan pun menjadi tidak bisa diam. Tangannya sibuk menggerakan alat – alat tulisnya bukan untuk menulis melainkan untuk bermain. Tapi ternyata usahanya tersebut sia – sia dan tidak membuahkan hasil, sehingga pada akhirnya ia pun memutuskan mencari ide yang lain.

"Psst.. Sakura _**–chan**_.." bisik Naruto pada Sakura yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto?" balas Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Bolehkan aku memainkan rambutmu? Aku sangat bosan.." pintanya yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Sakura.

Tangan lihai Naruto pun mulai memainkan rambut Sakura. Ia menggerakan rambut Sakura ke kanan, kemudian digerakannya lagi ke kiri. Well, ternyata kegiatannya kali ini cukup menghilangkan rasa bosan yang menghantui dirinya itu.

Pada saat ia sedang menyisir helaian rambut merah muda sakura dengan jari – jari tangannya, tiba – tiba saja kedua orbs _**sapphire **_nya itu menangkap sesuatu yang janggal menempel pada rambut milik Sakura.

"Sakura _**–chan **_kau ketombean ya?" bisik Naruto.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura singkat. Karena jawaban Sakura tidak memuaskan rasa ingintahuan Naruto, maka dengan napsu ia mengambil 'sesuatu' yang menempel di helaian rambut Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Ah ternyata bentuknya bulat, dan agak lengket dengan rambutmu ya Sakura," ucap Naruto sambil berusaha mengambil sesuatu berbentuk bulat itu dari helaian rambut Sakura. Mendengar celotehan dari Naruto, Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang ke arah luar jendela melirik sedikit kearah Naruto guna melihat kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sedari tadi dan terlebih apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengambil sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat dan memiliki warna putih agak keabu – abuan.

"Ini apa ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Coba sini lihat," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Ini," balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan tanganya kearah Sasuke. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke pun segera menangkap tangan tersebut kemudian meneliti apa yang sebenarnya Naruto ambil lagi.

"Ini telor kutu," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hah? Telor kutu?!" seru Naruto. Oke Naruto kau gila. Apa kau tak sadar bahwa ini masih pelajaran Orochimaru _**–sensei**_? Dan kau malah berteriak seperti itu? Wow kau cari mati.

"Apanya yang telor kutu Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di depan sana lengkap dengan senyum angel err lebih tepatnya senyum ala iblis miliknya.

"Dobe," Sasuke mendesah berat kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Eh? Anu.. Maaf _**sensei **_tadi tiba – tiba saja aku teringat pada temanku yang kutuan! Iya kutuan!"

"Begitukah?" Orochimaru menarik napas sebentar kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali perlahan. "Baiklah, kali ini kau kuampuni. Tapi sekali lagi kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku.. Kau akan kuhukum mencabuti rumput di halaman balakang sekolah selama 1 semester di setiap mata pelajaranku Naruto," ucap Orochimaru tenang namun sangat mematikan. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Orochimaru hanya membatu dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Nah? Sekarang bisa kita lanjutkan pelajarannya?" tanya Orochimaru, yang dibalas anggukan seluruh murid (yang lagi – lagi minus Sasuke dan Naruto).

.

.

.

Bel pun berbunyi tiga kali menandakan waktunya istirahat. Tapi sialnya karena suatu hal Orochimaru menunda istirahat mereka semua. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto beserta teman sekelasnya _**badmood**_.

"Sakura _–chan _sebenarnya kau sering main dimana sih bisa sampai kutuan begini?" bisik Naruto yang sedang memainkan rambut Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin.." Tiba – tiba saja rasa gatal yang hebat menerjang Sakura. Kemudian Sakura pun langsung menggaru - menggaruk kepalanya dengan menggunakan kedua tanganya.

_**Srek.. Srek.. Srek..**_

Dan kemudian..

_**Tak.. Tak.. Tak.. **_

Sesuatu berjatuhan dari rambut Sakura. Dan ternyata sesuatu tersebut jatuh tepat di atas buku tulis Naruto. Dengan rasa penasaran Naruto mengangkat bukunya kemudian mendekatkan bukunya kearah wajahnya guna memperjelas apa yang baru saja jatuh, dan ternyata...

"Wah Sakura _**–chan **_kutu – kutu mu berjatuhan diatas bukuku.." ucap Naruto dengan lantangnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu mengundang perhatian daripada teman – teman sekelasnya bahkan Orochimaru sekalipun. "...Mana gerak – gerak lagi Sakura _**–chan**_," ucap Naruto lagi dengan inosennya.

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3...**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" hampir satu kelas tertawa mendengar penuturan Naruto, termasuk guru mereka Orochimaru pun ikut tertawa, bahkan sekalipun Sasuke orang yang _**emotless**_ itupun terlihat sedang mati – matian menahan tawanya.

"Naruto..." aura gelap melingkupi tubuh Sakura.

"MATI KAU!" sehabis Sakura berseru, dapat kita lihat diwajah Naruto kini sudah ada sebuah lingkaran biru menghiasi wajah tampannya.

_****Fin****_

Pojokan author :

Muehehehe cerita ini berdasakan kenyataan yang shitsu alami loh xD pfft~~

Dan kejadiannya sama persis~ kecuali bagian awalnya yang shitsu tambah tambahin~ xD

Okeh sekian dan terimakasih~ sampai jumpa di fict lainnya~

Mind to

R

E

V

I

E

W

X3


End file.
